Blue's Room: A Present For a Special Friend/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: A Present For a Special Friend. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Guess What!, Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are So Excited To Have A Present For a Special Friend! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited To Have A Present For a Special Friend! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice to See You Guys Again! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Look!, It's A Present! *Blue: I Wonder What Present This Is! *Sprinkles: I Don't Know! *Little Bill: Let's Open It! *Steve: Great Idea, Little Bill! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Opening The Present) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Steve: What's This? *Blue: It's..., It's... *Sprinkles: It's... *Little Bear: We Don't Know! *Blue: Huh?, There's Nothing in The Present! *Steve: Nothing? *Sprinkles: Uh-Oh!, Blue's Right!, There's Nothing on This Present! *Oswald: Oh No! *Steve: We Gotta Figure Out What Present We Need to Give to A Friend! *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What Present Should We Give That's Our Friend? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Present We Need to Give to A Friend!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Guys!, What's Up? *Steve: Sidetable!, Somebody Gave Us A Present! *Sprinkles: But When We Opened It, There Was Nothing Inside! *Sidetable: Uh-Oh! *Blue: But Don't Worry!, We're Playing Blue's Clues to Solve This Mystery! *Sidetable: Oh!, Good Idea!, Here, Steve!, You Might Need Your Notebook for This! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Absolutely Welcome! *Bob: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Present We Should Give That's Our Friend!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Benny: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See My First Clue? *Fuchsia: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Mitzi: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On These..., Amazing Alphabet Tools, The Wonder Words Basket, A Magic Spelling Wand, and A Why-Writer! *Eggbert: So These 4 Things are Blue's First Clue! *Leo: Yes!, Yes!, Blue's First Clue is These Things! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write These Things, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., The Amazing Alphabet Tools, The Wonder Words Basket, A Magic Spelling Wand, and A Why-Writer! *Steve: First, We Draw The Amazing Alphabet Tools Like This by Making Some Letters, Then We Draw The Wonder Words Basket, Then The Wand, and Last The Why-Writer!, There, These 4 Things. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Present Should We Give That's Our Friend, With The Clue, The 4 Objects? *Spud: Maybe We Can Open The Present With The 4 Objects! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Hey, Steve!, Come Here! *Steve: Oh!, That Sounds Like Blue! *Sprinkles: I Wonder What She Needs Us For! *Beast: Let's Go! *Steve: Yes, Blue? *Blue: There Was A Mystery Ice Cream Maker in Our Kitchen! *Steve: A Mystery Ice Cream Maker!, Ooh! *Blue: And It Leads Us to A Trail! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Cool! *Steve: Hey!, I Bet If We Can Follow The Trail, It'll Take Us to The Spot! *Blue: Will You Help Us Follow The Trail and Find The Spot? *Kipper: Sure! *Steve: Oh!, Good! *Sprinkles: Thank You! *Blue: Come On!, Let's Follow The Trail! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Following The Trail) *Blue: Ooh!, Ice Cream! *Steve: Oh!, Cones! *Sprinkles: Sprinkles!, That's My Name and These are Sprinkles! *Steve: Okay!, First, The Mystery Maker Made An Ice Cream Cone! *Blue: Then Where Do They Go? *Maisy: Out The Door! *Steve: Out The Door!, Okay!, Let's Follow The Trail! *Sprinkles: They Were Here!, See?, The Evidence! *Blue: Look!, There's Melted Ice Cream! *Steve: I Bet It's From The Mystery Maker! *Blue: So, After Going to My Snack Table, Which Way Did The Mystery Maker Go Next? *Franklin: That Way! *Steve: Yep!, That Way! *Sprinkles: The Mystery Maker, Must..., Be..., Right..., Here! *Blue: Hmm, I Don't See The Mystery Maker! *Steve: Now Where Did They Go? *Pablo: Through The Door! *Blue: Oh!, Through The Door! *Sprinkles: Hey!, The Trail!, It's Gone! *Steve: Now Where Did The Mystery Maker Go? *Linny: In The Bathroom! *Blue: Oh!, The Bathroom!, We Finally Caught Up! *Sprinkles: And Look!, There's Something Next to The Tub! *Steve: Wow! *Blue: What Could It Be? *Jack: It's... *(Bathroom Door Opens) *Mary: It's Ice Cream Sprinkles! *Steve: Oh! *Blue: An Ice Cream Sprinkles! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts